


untitled

by Illyria_Lives



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyria_Lives/pseuds/Illyria_Lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Chris suddenly put down his Chemistry homework. "Josh Washington."

Josh looked up. "What?"

Chris said, "Joshington. Josh Washington."

"Shut up, man."

"Okay."


End file.
